Juegos del destino
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Ultimo año en Hogwarts, la gran mayoria termino el curso el año anterior o estan muertos, lo vivido en la guerra unirá a draco y hermione pero el destino se encargara de llevarlos a viajes increibles
1. Prologo

**Autor: Vladirmir**

 **Personajes: De JKR**

 **Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

 **Categoría: Drama, Humor**

 **Ranking: M**

 **Correctora:**

 **Juegos del destino**

Prologo

Hermione por primera vez en su vida se sentía ofuscada por una tarea enviada por su profesora favorita Charlotte, quien se había incorporado en el último año y a su parecer era una de las personas más inteligentes y conocedoras de todo Hogwarts. Cuando Hermione supo que aquella profesora iba a dar un trabajo con puntos para ser agregados a los TIMOS, sintió que tenía la oportunidad de tener una carta bajo la manga en caso de que en el examen no saliera como ella pensaba, los nervios podían ser el peor enemigo de cualquiera, por mucho que ella estudiaría a diario y todo el mundo hablaba de ella como la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos, ella jamás se sentía confiada al realizar un examen, cualquier persona cuerda intentaría tener esos puntos extras pero no todo sería tan fácil como ella pensaba, el trabajo que la profesora mandó a realizar trataba de nada más y nada menos qué de una investigación profunda sobre " _La pureza de la sangre"_ nada de esto sería complicado pensó Hermione de seguro salían en los libros de la biblioteca y en un par de días tendría un escrito de al menos 5 pergaminos como la profesora había solicitado.

Ya habían pasado 2 días, después de buscar en todos y cada uno de los libros y estantes se dio cuenta que esta información no parecía ser de uso público, luego de insistir a la bibliotecaria está le confesó que muchos de los libros sobre la pureza de la sangre sólo se transmitían de generación en generación lo que quería decir que debía Buscar una persona de sangre pura qué le permitirá hurguetear de los libros familiares, he ahí el problema la única personas de sangre pura que ella conocía o eran de Slytherin o no creían en la pureza de la sangre, al menos intentaría preguntarle a su amiga Luna

El problema con Luna era que su padre era un poco loco y de seguro había quemado los libros, lo peor de este trabajo era que nadie más que ella estaba interesado en realizarlo, sus amigos habían recibido cartas del ministerio explicándoles que los TIMOS no eran importantes para ellos pues habían sido aceptados por los aurores, ella claramente también había sido invitada a participar pero no quería trabajar en algo tan bárbaro, sus deseos eran entrar al ministerio con el fin de mejorar la calidad de vida de los elfos domésticos y otras bestias

Utilizo todas sus horas de energía y sueño en poder encontrar información que fuera importante, llego al punto de llamar a su madre y explicarle cómo se utilizaba la computadora, proceso que le tomó bastante tiempo, para que pudiera Buscar en Google y aunque sabía que está búsqueda sería absurda tuvo un poco de esperanza cuando su madre encontró más páginas de las que ella esperaba, aunque claramente todas eran de ciencia ficción, llegó a pensar en pedirle ayuda a la escritora Rita pero la idea desapareció de su mente en cuanto supo que tendrían que pagar un alto costo por ello, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había agotado todas sus posibilidades

Una noche en la que ya cansada de tanto leer y buscar sin ningún resultado terminó durmiendo entre sus libros, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado despierto por un pequeño sonido de una pluma contra un pergamino, no era que le desagradara sino todo lo contrario, era uno de los sonidos más agradables para ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que debía ser le llamó la atención que alguien estuviera trabajando en la biblioteca, últimamente nadie la utilizaba entonces decidió asomarse entre los estantes para descubrir quién era, su sorpresa fue grande al ver una cabellera rubia altamente concentrado en sus escritos, luego de unos minutos de sorpresa llevó su atención a los extraños libros que el chico poseía, no tardo en identificar un escudo que había visto pocas veces en su vida el escudo perteneciente a la familia Malfoy.

\- Cuando salía llamarte rata de biblioteca no me refería que te comportas como una- dijo una voz raspada y burlesca sólo entonces la chica levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos platinados y una media sonrisa enseguida intentó recuperar la compostura y salir de su escondite con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

\- me llamó la atención que alguien estuviera la biblioteca estas horas -el asintió lentamente

\- claro nadie pierde su fin de semana estudiando en la biblioteca de seguro debe sentir que tu territorio ha sido invadido – se rio de su propia broma pero había un poco de amargura en esa sonrisa.

Ella hizo una cara de burla y decidió que era mejor retirarse, sólo entonces su cerebro tuvo una idea,el estampado en el libro quería decir que era de su familia y que podían tener información importante para poder ganar esos puntos extras, después de todo el hurón oxigenado era parte de los sangre pura y aunque ella no era una persona interesada realmente necesitaba tener sobresaliente en ese examen, pero ¿qué tan dispuesta estaba acercarse su peor enemigo?

Notó qué Malfoy estaba ignorándola por completo y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de algo el chico contrario todos los años anteriores, había intentado pasar inadvertido tanto así que ella ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en alguna de las clases y que si lo pensaba sólo por un momento estaba completamente solo.

Eataban cursando 7mo año, habían tenido de recuperar el año perdido por la batalla, gran parte de sus amigos habían terminado el año anterior, y aunque Hermione había pensado que el rubio también estaba equivocada, seguramente había pasado ese tiempo con el señor tenebroso y había perdido el año completo de Hogwarts, igual que ella y sus dos amigos la diferencia está en que él no solía relacionarse con las otras casas o con alumnos de niveles inferiores, por ende pasó de ser el chico que más llamaba la atención con un sequito detrás de él, al chico que sólo quería que el mundo pensara que era invisible, su padre aún estaba en trámites para su libertad y permanecían en Askaban, su madre había salido en las noticias hace pocos meses por su sorpresivo divorcio, algo que al parecer dentro de los sangre pura no estaba bien visto.

Mientras ella divagaba sobre sus pensamientos el rubio no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, ella sólo estaba allí con la mirada cabizbaja y él sólo quería terminar de una vez por todas con el estúpido trabajo mandado por la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era joven y rubia con quién podría simpatizar sin ninguna duda pues se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo comentando lo Injusto que había sido el colegio y lo mucho que preferían a los leones, explicando que no solamente ocurría ahora sino que toda la vida había sido igual, no era secreto para nadie que había pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin, pero hurguetear entre las cosas familiares y recordar viejas historias contadas por su padre no le hacían sentir nada bien, claro que era algo que él nunca mostraría, sólo entonces noto la pizca de lástima que apareció en los ojos de la castaña y entonces la furia invadió su cuerpo, cerró su libro con violencia y la noto dar un brinco

-si ni siquiera en la biblioteca puedo estar estás en paz, sin que alguien está mirándome como si fuera uno de esos bichos raros de los que habla la lunática, será mejor que venga otro día en el que no estés tú, aunque creo que eso debe ser muy difícil, si alguien quiere evitar es una rata de biblioteca

\- No estaba mirándote a ti en específico, de hecho miraba los libros que tiene sobre la mesa he estado buscando algo con que realizar la tarea de la profesora Charlotte, sin encontrar nada que fuera de utilidad - se detuvo en esta parte porque lo que continuaba era pedirle que le prestara alguno de esos libros y no estaba del todo segura de cómo hacerlo o si eso fuera una buena idea, por un segundo ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir, entonces el chico tomó sus cosas y sin volver a mirarla pasó junto a ella y salió de la biblioteca, entonces un rubor nuevo apareció en las mejillas de Hermione, vergüenza era todo lo que sentía en ese momento, se maldijo por siquiera decir las palabras en voz alta sabiendo que jamás en la vida recibiría ayuda de Draco Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Bueno espero que les guste no se mucho de esta historia por lo que tengo en mente será bastante larga además de que quiero probar escribir cap no demasiado extensos, con una idea clara espero sus comentarios y que continúen leyendo este fic que yo creo será de más de 20 cap_


	2. 1- Tregua

**Autor: Vladirmir**

 **Personajes: De JKR**

 **Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

 **Categoría: Drama, Humor**

 **Ranking: M**

 **Correctora:**

 **Juegos del destino**

 **Cap 1.- Tregua**

Los días pasaron con lentitud lo único que tenían que hacer era estudiar para los TIMOS y la gran mayoría no parecía demasiado preocupados luego de la guerra los estudios no parecían algo tan importante como tener a tus seres queridos, y aunque Hermione estaba agradecida de volver a tener a su familia, también estaba sumamente preocupada de su futuro para una persona como ella de seguro era más difícil encontrar un trabajo, aunque toda la gente decía que la diferencia entre la sangre no era algo importante ella bien sabía que tenía cierta limitaciones, escondiéndolas siempre bajo la cara de una chica a la que ningún hechizo le podría salir mal, estaba el miedo de saber que si existieron ciertas limitaciones en el uso de su magia. no había querido decirle a sus amigos que además de ser malísima en vuelo no podía realizar hechizos sin una varita, agradecía que el ramo de proyección era optativo y sus amigos no habían hecho muchas preguntas cuando ella por primera vez no tomo todos los ramos existentes.

Sin ninguna escapatoria y sin ningún plan de reserva decidió que su última opción antes de Malfoy era ir a hablar con la profesora Charlotte y aunque sabía que ella tenía preferencia por las serpientes se dirigió a su despacho un día en noche, su sorpresa fue que la profesora lo recibió con más sagrado del que ella pensaba la invitó a pasar y sonrío divertida al escuchar su problema.

\- Es evidente que este trabajo está hecho para que tenga un gran nivel de dificultad y para intentar relacionar mejor ambas casas, es de conocimiento público que las serpientes no se relacionan bien con el resto de las casas y tengo la esperanza de que debido a este trabajo mejore un poco de relación entre ellos, después de todo la guerra ya terminó y no hay razones para estar distanciados – Hermione le encuentro toda la razón y se relajó un poco al notar que la profesora le sonreían, entonces le expuso su gran dilema el que había sido siempre su peor enemigo era la única persona de Slytherin a quién se atrevería a pedírselo algo irónico porque tampoco se sentía capaz

\- Luego de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra y de la participación que tuvo la familia Malfoy en la victoria deberías poder mejorar tu relación con ese chico, ciertamente yo sólo lo conozco de este año y no siento que sea un chico problemático, por mí poca experiencia sobre esa familia podría decirte que es bastante menos problemático que sus antecesores

Hermione la escuchó en todo momento recordando al viejo Malfoy encontrando toda la razón a lo que decía su profesora, viendo como están las cosas Malfoy parecía más dispuesto a llevar las cosas en paz, quizás eso podría ayudarla a tener el valor suficiente para medir que la ayudara

\- Ahora si no te sientes con el valor para hablar con él ni para relacionarte con otro de la casa de slytherin te recomiendo que sólo lo lleves al armario evanescente si entras allí con él y golpeas tres veces la puerta mientras pides los libros que necesitas, luego de abrir la puerta y de salir ambos de allí encontrarás el libro en el interior solo intenta que el señor Malfoy no se dé cuenta, no suelen disfrutar mucho ser utilizados por otras personas, aunque la verdad parecían amantes de hacer todo lo contrario.

-no… yo me niego a usar a las personas, intentare encontrar el modo - Hermione se negó completamente a robar algo, aunque era la misma opción que le habían dado sus amigos, no obstante, con la capa invisible sonaba más fácil, pero requería que ella entrara a las mazmorras de las serpientes y esa idea le era más repulsivas que estar encerrada por sólo unos segundos con el Slytherin. Si bien dijo que no haría lo que la profesora le sugirió no podía dejar de pensar en qué excusa poner para reunir según Malfoy en la sala de los menesteres, después de todo le devolvería los libros en cuanto terminado usarlo, sin duda era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Si antes no había notado su presencia en ningún momento ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo, evidentemente el chico intentaba pasar lo más inadvertido posible y lo había logrado bastante bien ya no era conocido por burlarse del mundo ni de tener un séquito de chica detrás de él, ciertamente Hermione comenzaba a sentir curiosidad sobre el cambio del chico, sabía que jamás podría entender por lo que estaba pasando pero suponía que debía ser similar a sentirse excluido por ser distinto, algo que ella llevaba sintiendo por bastante tiempo antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Al llegar al Gran comedor sus dos amigos sonreían abiertamente por algo ocurrido durante la práctica de Quidditch

\- y Hermione has pensado lo que te dijimos, si realmente quieres hacer esa tarea extra deberías tomar la capa y robarle esos libros a Malfoy- ella negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, el pelirrojo se toma la libertad de acercarse y robarle un pequeño beso que logró que ella se sonrojara

\- no te he dicho que aún no me acostumbro a tus muestras de cariño en público desearía que fueras un poco más discreto

\- Qué tiene de malo después de todo ya eres mi novia y todo el mundo lo sabe - ella Suspiro y miró hacia la mesa de la serpiente en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de discutir con el chico empezaba a hacerse a la idea de perder los puntos extras y sólo Rendirse

\- Si quieres yo puedo ir a pedírselo después de todo yo le salve la vida y el salvo la mía deberíamos comenzar a tener una mejor relación y dejar todo lo otro en el pasado - aunque Hermione pensaba igual algo en ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ir y enfrentar a su enemigo

Al escuchar a Harry tan dispuesto a la paz decidió que ella debía ser lo suficientemente madura para mejorar la relación que tenía con el rubio al menos podría ser cordial después de todo no quedaba mucho para terminar el año y aunque dudaba mucho el volver a verlo en un futuro, la vida la había enseñado que en ocasiones es mejor limar asperezas por si en el futuro esa persona que tanto odiabas termina siendo alguien con quien te encuentras en el trabajo, algo que le había enseñado su padre pues lo había vivido. con una ex novia que terminó siendo su jefa

\- No es necesario Harry, muchas gracias pero creo que tengo que hacer esto yo misma- sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y salió del gran comedor aunque no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, ir a las mazmorras era la peor idea que se me ocurrió en ese momento y buscarlo por todo el colegio tampoco se veía muy atractivo, así que luego de caminar un par de pasillos decidió que el destino le daría el momento oportuno así que tomó rumbo hacia la biblioteca y no estaba para nada equivocada, pues en esa dirección se encontró con él, solo de verlo ahí parado toda la fuerza que había acumulado habían desaparecido en segundos, entonces intentó recordarse que debía ser una persona madura y comportarse como tal, se acercó a él notando la evidencia sorpresa y tomó aire antes de decir

\- hola

Y eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca, luego de ello un incómodo silencio él contrariado dijo en un susurro un "hola" casi inaudible entonces alzó una ceja y se la quedó mirándola, ella incomoda abría y cerraba la boca varias veces antes de lograr decir algo

\- el libro que estabas utilizando el otro día, el que pertenece a tu familia podrías… - Entonces él empezó a reír antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase y sin más iba a retirarse del lugar, ella molesta lo agarró del brazo y le impidió el escape - estoy hablando contigo o al menos lo estoy intentando podría ser un poco más amable y al menos dejarme terminar, se supone que deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado a intentar terminar este año en paz, lo único que te pido es que me los prestes, sólo por un momento ambos sabemos que no hay otra forma de que pueda ganar los puntos extras

\- Primero no tengo la obligación de escucharte, segundo es imposible que te preste uno de los libros más importantes de mi familia, porque no eres una persona de confianza para mí, además en ellos existen gran parte de los secretos que debes seguir por siempre ocultos, así que espero que entiendas que no es nada personal pero ciertamente no tengo ningún deseo de estar cerca de ti ni de tus amigos, ni ahora ni nunca.

Aunque al comienzo sus palabras estaban llenas de furia, cuando terminó su voz sonaba más bien melancólica y eso hizo que la ira que ella sentía se opacara suavemente y soltara su brazo

\- entiendo que sea un objeto de valor para tu familia Sólo necesitaba decírmelo ahora que entiendo tu punto buscaré otra forma de conseguir lo que necesito -ambos se miraron por un momento y Draco desordeno su cabello

\- Creo que he visto algunos de los libros con los escudos de otras sangres puras en la sala de menesteres- ella se le quedó mirándolo, esperando a que terminara la oración y entonces él refunfuñó con fastidio- no esperarás que vaya y te los traigo estoy siendo bastante amable, más de mi cuota anual

Ella no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risa tímida ante su comentario y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había parecido gracioso

\- agradezco que intentes ayudarme y no es por aprovecharme de tu momento de amabilidad, pero la sala de menesteres es un sitio bastante grande para esconder un libro, sí sólo me indicaras más o menos dónde lo puedo encontrar, creo que puedo apañármelas sola

Draco suspiro y susurro un casi inaudible "sígueme" ella realmente no lo escucho, pero lo asumió al ver que él se alejaba, no dijeron nada en todo el camino ambos estaban notoriamente incómodos de esa repentina tregua, al llegar a la sala de menesteres ésta no tardó en abrir sus grandes puertas para mostrar su interior y tal cual la chica había dicho era una sala repleta de objetos en donde de seguro no era fácil encontrar algo. Cuando ella lo siguió se dio cuenta de que él no caminaba directamente hacia donde debía estar el libro sino así al gran armario evanescente, entonces recordó las palabras de su profesora una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, el destino era curioso al menos si el chico estaba mintiendo o no encontrar el libro tenía la segunda opción a una mano

Draco se acercó al armario con una especie de nostalgia en su aura y llevó la mano hasta la manilla siempre el intentando ignorar la presencia de la castaña acarició la madera tallada, comenzó a murmurar cosas que ella no alcanzaba entender, por un momento recordó a su amigo explicándole cómo los Mortífagos habían entrado al colegio ayudados por el rubio atravesando aquel armario

\- ¿Fue idea tuya o de alguien más? preguntó por qué fue bastante astuto digno de tu casa - él se volteó lentamente y la miro algo sorprendido era extraño que la chica conversará con tanta naturalidad sobre aquella noche algo que ni en sueños él podría hacer, sólo de recordarlo sintió como se le apretaba el pecho aquella noche había sido participe de la muerte de una de las personas que había confiado en él

\- aunque no lo creas fue mi idea, aunque no esperaba que realmente funcionará - ella tragó saliva incómoda por el momento y se acercó al armario

\- no deberías menospreciarte así, sé que el resto no lo nota, pero yo sé que tus calificaciones no son algo que tu padre compre, ciertamente me sorprende que sólo estés por debajo de mí por unas cuantas chicas Ravenclaw - él dejo escapar una leve sonrisa y luego llevó su dedo índice a la frente de ella, la empujó con suavidad y agregó

\- Se supone que eso es un halago Granger, es evidente que a pesar de tener mucho intelecto no tienes idea de cómo relacionarse con la gente, debe ser porque solo sabes hacerlo con libros - el gesto del chico llamó la atención de Hermione porque había sido hasta cierto punto amistoso entonces ambos volvieron a estar en silencio y ella decidió que era momento de obtener lo que necesitaba y alejarse del rubio

\- ¿Por donde recuerdas haberlo visto? -ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás para mantener distancia y él lo notó apuntó hacia la izquierda y mirando en la dirección contraria sólo dijo "Busca por ahí" fue extraña la forma en que se sintió una lejanía entre ellos cuando supuestamente jamás había habido una cercanía. Cuando ella se dio vuelta para ir en esa dirección el de la nada preguntó

\- ¿Es verdad que tienes el giratiempo? ¿cómo es posible que los profesores de este colegio te lo entregaran a ti? -ella se volteó indignada por la pregunta y ofendida por la sugerencia de que no era digna de obtenerlo entonces lo sacó de entre sus ropas y se lo mostró a él

\- claro que lo tengo y nunca en todos los años que ha estado en mi poder lo he usado inmaduramente - sintió como el chico se acercaba miro el objeto con un brillo en sus ojos

\- ¿cuánto tiempo atrás puedes regresar con esta cosa? -entonces noto el peligro que se venía a continuación le arrebató la gargantilla de las manos

\- no es algo que yo ni tú debamos saber, Malfoy - molestó empujó a la chica contra el armario e intentó arrebatarle el collar - ¡pero que pretendes! suéltame inmediatamente, si hicieras la atrocidad que estoy pensando, no sólo tú saldrías afectado sino todo en este mundo, el espacio-tiempo es algo demasiado delicado

\- deja de hablar como si fueras mi madre, tú no tienes idea - entre el forcejeo la chica le rasguño la cara, él la soltó para tocarse la cara entonces viéndose atrapada entró al armario lo más rápido que pudo esperando encontrar protección, pero el hombre de brazos más largos logró entrar junto con ella reduciendo el espacio de escape.

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿pretendes volver en el tiempo y cambiar algo para que el señor tenebroso sea el ganador? -el chico entrecerró los ojos y luego enseguida jalo el collar intentando cortarlo

\- no tiene nada que ver con eso, no tienes idea la cantidad de cosas que fui obligado a hacer -por un momento la chica dejó de forcejear y él sólo logró que la enmarañada cabellera de la castaña terminada más enredado entre la hermosa gargantilla de oro, ofuscado paso de la gargantilla por sobre su cabeza estando ambos dentro de ella, Granger anticipándose a lo Inevitable lo empujó sólo logrando que el gran armario se balanceaba sobre su pesos y cayera hacia un costado, terminando incómodamente sobre el rubio. el artefacto terminó entre ambos cuerpos mientras un leve crack se escuchaba al romperse el vidrio que contenía las Arenas mágicas y mientras ellos aún discutían la peligrosidad de volver en el tiempo no percibieron el gran problema en el que se había metido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero de verdad que les guste y este llamando vuestra atención, dejen sus comentarios que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo

Gracias a todas


End file.
